Happy Valentine's Day, My Panda
by lawlietfan347
Summary: L and Matsuda share their first Valentine's Day together. Relationship already established, has nothing to do with the actual DN plot, rated M for the lemony goodness! Don't like, don't read please, much appreciated! R&R plz!


**Hey, me again, this story is one that I looooooveeeee because there aren't many LxMatsuda pairings out there and I think this pairing is adorable! It has absolutely nothing to with the actual DN plot, and it's OOC on L's part, Matsuda not so much (I think? I'll let you guys be the judge of that). I cranked this out at 3am last night, inspired by the sheer fact that I refused to go to sleep. Rated M for a reason, yaoi (boyxboy and what not so if you don't like it please don't read). Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE. AT ALL. **

**

* * *

**

It was the beginning of the most romantic day of the year: Valentines Day! It was totally cliché but love was in the air. L and Watari (well mostly Watari) had been preparing all through the night for this very day. L insisted that the members of the task force take the day off to spend with their wives and loved ones. Needless to say they happily obliged, relieved to be able to relax for the first time in months.

In the task force headquarters L was making sure that everything was prepared. There was a ring and he flicked on the camera to see Matsuda at the entry, waving. L's heart leapt as he went to unlock the door himself. Upon opening the door, Matsuda flung his arms around L's neck, squeezing lightly.

"Happy Valentines Day." he murmured into Ryuzaki's ear, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine. When Matsuda released him, L smiled and took Matsuda by the wrist, leading him inside.

"So how has your day been so far?" Ryuzaki asked, snuggling next to Matsuda on the couch in the common area. Matsuda kissed L's pale cheek.

"Everyone seems so happy, couples everywhere, love is just in the air today!" he smiled cutely. Ryuzaki snapped his fingers softly, remembering his gift. Without a word he shifted away from Matsuda and reached over the arm of the couch. When he turned back, he held a bouquet of a dozen perfectly-red roses held together by a thin layer of pink, transparent plastic. Matsuda ran his hands over the delicate petals, noticing that one of them was artificial. A card was nestled amongst the petals. Matsuda blushed pink.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He murmured, looking down. Ryuzaki chuckled

"I'm sure you don't want me to take them back do you?" he plucked the card out and gave it to his partner. Matsuda opened it and read it.

'_I will love you until the last flower dies. Will you be my valentine?'_

_Love,_

_Ryuzaki.'_

Matsuda blushed darker.

"I love you too, Ryuzaki." He smiled, understanding the significance of the artificial rose. Matsuda moved closer to L on the couch so that their faces were only inches apart. L's breath hitched in his throat as Matsuda quickly closed that space, his lips tentatively brushing L's before vigorously kissing him. L soon took control of the kiss, licking Matsuda's bottom lip, trying to gain access. Matsuda slowly parted his lips and in a flash L's tongue was inside his mouth. Matsuda could feel the sweet taste of sugar and cake; all the while growing harder and harder.

L guided Matsuda backwards so that he was on top of him on the couch, not breaking their passionate kiss. Eventually they came up for air, panting heavily.

"Save some energy," L whispered sexily into his partner's ear, "I have a lot planned for tonight."

"Oh? Like what?" They younger detective asked, intrigued.

"It's a surprise." Ryuzaki said, stubbornly refusing to tell.

L got off of Matsuda and they more or less spent the rest of the day cuddling in various rooms of the headquarters.

Later that day, L looked down at his watch. 6pm. He glanced at Matsuda

"We have to get ready to go soon." He said. Matsuda assumed Ryuzaki meant going out to dinner, so he had already packed a change of clothes. They went into Ryuzaki's room to change, Ryuzaki insisting on changing in the bathroom, claiming it was another surprise. When Matsuda was finished, he sat on the bed outside the bathroom, waiting for the detective, bouncing slightly on the bed out of giddiness.

"Where are we going tonight?" he called to L who was in the bathroom trying to get his hair to lay flat for the first time in months.

"I told you it was a surprise." L called back; he intended to keep things a secret until it was time to reveal them.

He stepped out of the bathroom, waiting to gauge Matsuda's reaction of his new attire. Matsuda was shocked, he had never seen Ryuzaki in any other clothes except for the baggy white shirt and jeans he wore everyday. Right now he was wearing very expensive looking dress pants, a pastel pink button down dress shirt and patent leather shoes. He even took it a bit farther and wore a tie. _**A tie. **_Never in his life had he worn one and it took a few tries to get the knot right but in the end it end up not looking half bad. Watari had outdone himself with planning this outfit. Ryuzaki had his hands in his pockets, slouching like normal; he was looking very, _very_, sexy.

Matsuda swallowed, taking him in.

"Wow Ryuzaki you look amazing!" he exclaimed. Two visible spots of color rose on L's cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Matsuda giggled at the complement, rising from the bed. L looked down at his watch again.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Whenever you are." Matsuda said smiling.

L wrapped his arm around Matsuda's shoulders and they walked out of the room. They made their way from the headquarters to the parking lot where the car L had rented for the night was parked. They got in, Matsuda thought it was so sweet the way L opened his door for him. He was always doing little discreet sweet things like that. It was one of the many things Matsuda loved about him. He was usually stoic and detached during the day when they were working, but Matsuda soon found out that the man did have feelings and a heart. Who knew!

They exited the parking lot and drove through the crowded streets. They drove across and out of town. Matsuda looked out the window and saw some rather beautiful scenery appearing. They were driving on a road overlooking the rocky beach below, they must have been near Okinawa.

"Are we lost?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

"Not at all. It's right up here." L said amused, pointing out the windshield.

Matsuda looked up and saw a small building situated on the edge of a short cliff. As they neared the building he saw a sign hanging on the front that read 'Sam's Seafood Shack'. L had brought him out to dinner. That was so nice; they'd never gone on a date to a nice restaurant before. L never seemed like the type to eat out, he practically lived off sweets. They pulled into the small parking lot, which was almost full. L parked the car and they got out, walking hand-in-hand up to the door. Ryuzaki opened the door for Matsuda and they stepped inside. The interior of the restaurant had a welcoming atmosphere and it was decorated with sea-and-fishing-themed decor, such as nets and mounted game fish on the walls. But the first thing they noticed was the smell. The sumptuous smell of many different kinds of seafood cooking. When they entered, a kind-looking brown-haired waitress walked over to them.

"Welcome to Sam's Seafood Shack. My name is Cindy. May I seat you?" she said.

"Yes, I called yesterday and reserved a table out on the deck." L murmured smoothly.

"Ah, yes. I remember you. Please follow me." she said.

She turned and lead them through the crowded restaurant and out onto the equally-crowded deck. The deck was quieter and much more romantic than inside. Each of the tables was candle-lit and there was a perfect view of the beach. The waitress led them over to the only empty table, which was right beside the railing.

"Here we are." she said, setting two menus on the table.

"Thank you." L said as he and Matsuda sat down opposite each other. The detective decided to attempt to sit like a normal person for the other man's sake, his joints popping and cracking painfully as he stretched out legs to touch the ground. It took a few minutes but he eventually got used to the feeling

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked

L motioned for Matsuda to go first.

"Uh...Dr. Pepper." he said.

"Okay." the waitress said, writing it down, "And you, sir?"

"I'll have a sweet tea, ten extra sugar packets please." L said.

The waitress was taken aback for a moment but then blinked. "Fine. I'll get that right out to you." She said, walking off.

"Well, what do you think?" Ryuzaki said, looking around, "Are you surprised?"

"Very. I never expected you to be the seafood type." Matsuda said, teasingly, "I wasn't expecting something like this."

"What were you expecting?" L asked.

"I hate to say it, but I was kinda expecting a box of chocolates and a cheesy card." Matsuda said.

"Now, you know me better than that." L said, "I wanted to do something extra special for you. And I have a little something else planned for later."

Matsuda raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

Ryuzaki nodded a slightly seductive look in his eyes. As much as he liked it, Matsuda tried to ignore that look; he didn't want to get turned on right here in front of twenty or thirty people. He opened his menu and scanned it thoroughly. Everything sounded so good; he had a hard time choosing. It was no secret that he loved seafood. A couple minutes later, the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, setting the drinks on the table.

"Yes, I believe we are." L said.

Again, he motioned for Matsuda to go first, being polite.

"I'll have the...rosemary salmon and scallops." Matsuda said, handing her his menu.

"Excellent choice." the waitress said, writing it down, "And you?"

"I'll have the grilled lemon fish and shrimp." Ryuzaki said a bit grudgingly, closing his menu and giving it to the woman. He chose something at random, not wanting to hurt Matsuda's feelings by not ordering anything. Seafood had never been his favorite food but he would eat it to please the man.

"All right. I'll get that out as soon as possible." the waitress said, smiling and walking away.

While they waited for their order, L and Matsuda just sat at their candle-lit table and talked and laughed. They even played a little footsie under the table. L reached across the table and held Matsuda's hand in his.

"Matsu," he said, using his nickname for the man. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Like, a thousand times a day." Matsuda giggled.

"Well, I just can't say it enough." L said, "I love you. You're so beautiful."

Matsuda smiled and blushed a little. L smiled. He thought the soft, flickering glow that danced across Matsuda's pale skin to be so alluring. A few minutes later, the waitress returned carrying a tray with two plates on it.

"Here we are." she said, setting the plates on the table, "Hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you." L said as she walked away.

"This looks great." Matsuda said, eyeing his plate.

"Certainly does." Ryuzaki murmured.

Matsuda took a bite of his salmon and was amazed by how delicious it was. He'd never tasted seafood this good. L found his own to be equally delicious after taking a tentative bite and they greatly enjoyed their meal. After they finished dinner, Matsuda suggested they take a walk on the beach. After paying for their meal, they got up from the table and walked down the wooden steps leading down to the coastline. The sand was cool and wet, and a cold breeze blew in from the ocean, making Matsuda shiver. The breeze went straight through his thin jacket. L noticed this and he wrapped his arm around Matsuda's pulling him close into his warmth.

"Thanks." Matsuda said, feeling instantly warmed by L's lithe body.

Matsuda laid his hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder and relaxed in the warmth of his caress. They leisurely walked down the beach, listening to the crashing of the waves on the sand just a few feet away. They walked until they came to a large boulder short enough to sit on, which they did. Matsuda leaned close to L and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling into his warm body. L pulled the sleeves of his shirt, as they were getting rather cold, and he rested his cheek against the top of Matsuda's head. For several minutes, they just sat there, listening to the crashing of the waves and the soft whisper of the wind fluttering by, ruffling their hair slightly.

"So are you having a good time tonight?" L asked tentatively.

"The best." Matsuda said, "I love you so much."

L placed his hand beneath Matsuda's chin and gently forced his face up so they were looking into each others eyes. L smiled and ran a gentle hand through Matsuda's hair.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Matsuda smiled and his cheeks turned a light pink color. He'd heard it a thousand times before, but he still blushed whenever L told him that. Ryuzaki leaned closer, his hot breath warming Matsuda's cold face. He leaned close enough so that their lips brushed together as if asking permission to proceed. Matsuda answered his silent request by closing the gap between them and making their lips connect. The instant their lips touched, he felt L's warmth flow into him and crawl underneath his skin, warming him to the core. He felt this warmth every time they kissed, but it was especially noticeable tonight because of the cold breeze constantly blowing by.

A soft moan escaped Matsuda's lips when L lipped his tongue into his mouth. L felt his heart flutter as he explored the warm cavern of Matsuda's mouth. He loved to feel every curve and contour of his wonderful (and talented) mouth. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they had to part, their lungs screaming for air. They pulled away, gasping softly. Only then did Matsuda realize that sometime during their passionate kiss, his hands had found their way to L's messy ebony hair, intertwining in it gently.

"I love you." Matsuda whispered, looking straight into L's soot gray eyes.

L nodded, still gasping softly for breath. They exchanged one more kiss before L said, "I'll be right back."

He stood from sitting on the rock and walked several feet away. Matsuda saw him pull out his cell phone, dial a number, and begin talking on it. What could have been so important that he would interrupt their special moment? Not even a minute later, L closed his phone and walked back over to the rock and sat down beside Matsuda, hands in his hood pocket.

"What was that all about?" Matsuda asked.

"You see that building up there?" L asked, pointing up and forward.

The police officer looked in the direction he was pointing and on the end of the cliff above them (it looked to be a mile or two away) was a large building dotted with small lights.

"Yeah." Matsuda said.

"It's a hotel." L said.

"And?" Matsuda said, shrugging his shoulders.

"In that hotel, on the third floor, is a cozy little room just for us." L said, giving Matsuda's shoulders an encouraging squeeze.

Matsuda's heart skipped a beat. L had booked them a hotel room?

"Really?" Matsuda asked, smiling.

L nodded.

"Wanna go get out of this cold and get 'warmed up'?" he asked, his voice low and sexy.

"O-okay." Matsuda said, getting a little excited.

L stood and offered his hand to Matsuda, who took it and stood, too. They walked hand-in-hand back down the beach to the wooden steps leading up to the restaurant porch. They ascended the steep steps and walked back to their car. Exiting the slightly-less-crowded parking lot, they drove the two miles down the road to the Hotel Atollemerald Miyakojima. The hotel was very big and beautiful. The exterior was done in a Tudor style with the wooden beams over the white walls. There were many flower bushes planted around the front and sides of the building and on either side of the sign at the entrance to the parking lot. Finding an empty park near the door, L parked the car and they got out. They met each other at the back of the car and locked their arms together. They walked up to the glass door, L opening it for Matsuda.

When they stepped into the lobby, they were met by a relieving burst of warm air. As they walked over to the desk, Matsuda glanced around. The lobby was rather grand, decorated in an elegant Victorian-style. They reached the desk and a polite-looking lady greeted them.

"Welcome to Hotel Atollemerald Miyakojima. May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. We have a reservation under the name 'Ryuzaki'." L said.

The woman typed something into her computer.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Ryuzaki. You're room is all ready for you. You can go on up." she said, handing L a key-card.

"Thanks." L said.

He led Matsuda over to the elevator, which they took to the third floor. They walked down a red-carpeted, quiet hallway to room 314. L briskly swiped the key-card through the lock on the door and it beeped as it unlocked. They stepped into the room and L closed it behind them. Once they were in the room, Matsuda scanned his surroundings. The room was a nice size and it was decorated in a Victorian-style to match the rest of the hotel. A four-poster bed was situated against the wall a few feet away, and on the bed was a small tray containing four chocolate-covered strawberries and a small white bottle. On the bedside table was a small ice bucket containing two wine coolers, one blue; one red.

"What do you think?" L asked, wrapping his arms around Matsuda from behind.

"It's wonderful." Matsuda said, "Thank you so much."

L placed a kiss to the back of Matsuda's neck and took his hand and led him over to the bed. They sat down, facing each other.

"Want one?" L asked, holding up one of the plump, juicy strawberries.

Matsuda nodded and L held the strawberry close to his lips. Matsuda leaned forward slightly and took a bite.

"Mm, that's so good." he said around his bite.

"I knew you'd like it." L said, taking a bite of the same strawberry.

Swallowing his bite, he reached over to the bedside table and pick up both wine coolers. He opened both and handed Matsuda the blue one; it was his favorite flavor: blueberry daiquiri. L's was strawberry of course. They sat there for a few minutes and sipped at their wine coolers and nibbled on the strawberries, finishing off two of them.

"Thank you for doing all this for me, L. Today has been so special." Matsuda said, taking a sip of his wine cooler.

"You're welcome." L said, "But the evening isn't over yet."

"Oh?" Matsuda asked, though he knew what L was getting at.

"What do you think this is for?" L asked, holding up the small white bottle.

It was lubricant. Upon seeing the bottle, Matsuda smiled and set his wine cooler aside.

"What do you say, we put it to good use?" he asked.

L, too, smiled and set his wine cooler and the tray aside. He set the bottle on the bedside table until they were ready to use it. Matsuda stood and removed his hoodie, dropping it to the floor. L did the same. Smiling, L stepped forward and gently pulled Matsuda's smaller body against his. He leaned down slightly (as he was about three or four inches taller than Matsuda) and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Reaching up, Matsuda wrapped his arms around L's neck and kissed back with longing. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he felt L slide his hands beneath his shirt, running them along his smooth back. After almost a year of sleeping together, L was very familiar with Matsuda's sensitive spots and he knew just what to do to get him _very_ turned on.

"You're so hot." L whispered seductively into Matsuda's ear.

Matsuda shuddered at the sexy, seductive sound of the detective's voice. And his hot breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine. L moved down and lightly nibbled on Matsuda's neck, something he knew he loved. Matsuda gasped and felt his legs weaken, threatening to give out at any moment.

"R-Ryuzaki...I need to...lie down." Matsuda gasped softly.

L smirked and wrapped his arms around Matsuda, lifting him up. Matsuda instinctively wrapped his legs around Ryuzaki's waist, giggling happily. L turned and gently lay Matsuda down on the bed, kissing him the whole time. A moan rose from Matsuda' throat as L' hips settled between his legs. Where they touched, his flesh grew hot and damp. Feeling Matsuda growing hard against him, L leaned up and looked him seductively in the eyes.

"What do you say we get these clothes off?" he asked.

Matsuda adamantly nodded and watched as L threw his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor. The sight of L's bare torso was so arousing. His creamy alabaster skin looked so soft and kissable. At the sight, Matsuda felt himself swell in his jeans and his body grew hot.

"Excited?" L asked, seeing a noticeable bulge appearing in Matsuda' jeans.

"You always make me excited." Matsuda said, squirming a little, longing for something to rub against.

L must have noticed this because he smiled sexily and ground down hard and fast with his hips. This caught Matsuda completely off-guard and he cried out softly as an intense jolt of pleasure shot through his entire body.

"Does it feel good?" L asked, making the last word sound more like a sexy moan.

"Mmm, so goooood." Matsuda moaned, arching his back.

"Do I make you hard?" L asked, shifting his hips against Matsuda' again.

"More than you know." Matsuda replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" L asked, pausing.

Matsuda caught his breath and opened his eyes.

"Sometimes, I get hard just seeing you. I have to sneak away several times during the work day to...ease the tension." Matsuda explained.

"Yes, I figured there was a 70% chance that was true." L said, "Why didn't you ever say anything? I could have...helped you."

"I guess...I didn't want you to think I was some kind of sex-crazed guy who was horny all the time." Matsuda said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." L said, "I think it's...sexy. Next time, let me know and I'll help you...'ease your tension'."

"That's fine, but what about now?" Matsuda said, his groin throbbing with need.

"I'll make you scream." L whispered, shifting again. "Now relax and let the world's greatest detective take care of you."

This drew a moan from Matsuda. Smiling, L slid his hand underneath Matsuda's red t-shirt and placed it on his flat belly. Though he couldn't see them yet, L could feel the soft lines of Matsuda's slightly-pronounced muscles. He loved to feel Matsuda's soft skin beneath his hands. It felt like running his hands over warm silk. He slid his hand higher up to Matsuda's firm chest, bringing his t-shirt higher up as he did. Matsuda shivered pleasurably as L's fingertips lightly tickled his chest. The more he became aroused, the tighter and more constricting his clothes felt. He reached up and pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it across the foot of he bed.

"Mmmm, you're so sexy." L moaned, leaning down and ravishing Matsuda' delicious skin with heated kisses.

Matsuda moaned and arched his back into the kisses. The detective was so skilled in his area (as well as in several others). Matsuda whimpered and thrust his hips upward, his erection becoming unbearably hard.

"Please, L...I need you..." he gasped.

"You need me to do what?" L asked, teasing.

"I-inside me...please..." Matsuda gasped out.

Smiling, L leaned up on his knees and pulled Matsuda' jeans and boxer briefs down his slender legs and dropped them to the floor. Now, Matsuda was fully naked and _very _aroused. Seeing Matsuda's gorgeous form laid out before him made Ryuzaki's hardened member throb with need. It strained uncomfortably against his pants. He quickly removed them and dropped them to the floor along with their other clothes. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He got a little on his fingers and coaxed Matsuda's legs further apart.

"Ready?" he asked.

Matsuda nodded. L reached down and gently massaged the lube all around Matsuda's opening. When he thought it was enough, he gently slipped a finger inside him. Matsuda gasped in pleasure and squirmed a little. L moved his finger in and out of him to get him used to the feeling before adding another. This time, Matsuda moaned. The feeling of being stretched was electrifying to him. And there was still more to come. L repeated a scissoring motion several times with his fingers to make sure Matsuda was stretched enough to accommodate him.

"Are you ready for me?" L asked; he always let Matsuda be the judge of when he was ready.

Gasping, Matsuda nodded.

"Please..." he moaned.

L withdrew his fingers from Matsuda and reached for the lube again. This time, he got some more on his fingers and thoroughly massaged it over his member. Once he had enough lubrication, he covered Matsuda's body with his own, supporting himself on his elbows so he could see Matsuda's face when he penetrated him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Matsuda gasped.

L nodded and reached down, positioning the tip of his erection at Matsuda's opening. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing forward. A gasp escaped Matsuda's lips and he gripped L's forearms firmly as he felt L slowly pushing in. L shuddered in pleasure and his eyes fluttered as he sheathed himself inside Matsuda's warm, tight depths. One of the countless things he loved about Matsuda was the fact that even thought they had made love probably hundreds of times before, Matsuda's inner muscles were always deliciously tight, just the way he liked it. L moaned and arched his back as he sheathed himself fully, deep inside his lover's body. He paused for a minute to allow Matsuda to adjust to the large intrusion. But Matsuda felt no pain, only pleasure. Intense pleasure and immeasurable passion. The feeling of L's very well-endowed member pulsing inside him was the second most amazing feeling in the world (their orgasm being the first). L opened his eyes and looked down at Matsuda.

"M-move." Matsuda whispered, trembling with need.

L didn't need to be told twice. He leaned up so he was supporting himself on his hands; this, he found, was the best position for thrusting in this position. Taking another deep breath, he slowly pulled almost all the way out and paused. Matsuda had his eyes closed, waiting in anticipation for the jolt of pleasure to come...but it didn't. He peeped his eyes open and looked at L questioningly. But, the instant his eyes were open, L slammed the entire length of his member hard and deep inside him, shocking his body with a very intense jolt of feeling. Matsuda cried out, having been caught off-guard, which was one of Ryuzaki's little tricks to make it even more pleasurable.

"Oh, L!" Matsuda cried softly, "D-do that again."

L moaned seductively and repeated his motion, jolting their bodies with pleasure. Matsuda moaned and immersed himself in the wonderful feeling, letting it envelope him like a warm blanket on a chilly morning. They soon found out a gentle rhythm of thrusting that drove them both insane. L felt his member throb with need and his thrusts became faster and more frantic with every passing second. And, judging by the constant moans and gasps spilling from Matsuda's lips and the way he was clawing at his back, L knew he was greatly enjoying it, too.

"Mmm, Matsu..." L moaned, "You're so good. So tight."

Hearing L's sexy compliments always turned Matsuda on. To know that he was causing L such pleasure and ecstasy was so arousing. What effect could such sexy compliments from him have on L?

"Oh, L..." Matsuda moaned, "You're sooooo big. I don't think I can take all of you in. Mmmm, so thick..."

Hearing these seductive words made L shudder in ecstasy. To know that he was pleasuring Matsuda so much, so intensely was...was more arousing than just about anything.

"You wanna find out if you can take all of me in?" L asked.

"Please." Matsuda gasped, excited to see what L had in mind.

Suddenly, L took Matsuda's left leg and lifted it over his shoulder. This new position was electrifying and it allowed L to push another good inch inside Matsuda. Matsuda cried out and gripped the sheet beneath him firmly. That first thrust in this new position caused L to hit Matsuda' sweet spot perfectly. A whimper escaped Matsuda's lips and he felt his neglected member throb ferociously. He could feel L hitting his sweet spot with every hard thrust. He could feel his release just around the corner. He could practically taste it. He could feel it building in the pit of his stomach. He felt it for several minutes, but the elusive orgasm just wouldn't show its face. Luckily, he knew why.

"R-ryuzaki...p-please...touch me...t-touch me." Matsuda whimpered longingly, "I n-need to c-come...please..."

Licking his lips deliciously, L gripped Matsuda's throbbing, thick member in his hand and began to jerk him off. This was one of the many things in their sex life that they loved to do. A loud groan erupted from Matsuda's throat and his back arched violently.

"Oh, L! Harder! Harder!" Matsuda cried.

He was so close to coming, he felt as if he was about to explode. Quite literally to be exact. The combination of L pounding his member inside him and the hard stroking of his own member was mind-blowingly amazing. This was _the _best sex they'd ever had in their year-long relationship. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Matsuda felt it. He felt it. He was coming! A scream tore from his throat. A scream so loud, it hurt. His back arched so violently, it looked like it was about to snap in half. With one more powerful thrust, L felt himself also coming. They were going to come together. Groaning loudly, L threw his head back and exploded inside Matsuda. A pitiful cry escaped Matsuda's lips as he felt the detective's white-hot seed flood his insides.

They had reached their peak and now, the feeling was slowly ebbing away, leaving them shocked and breathless. They collapsed together in a jumbled mass of hot, quivering flesh. Their breath came in rapid, feverish gasps and the slick sheen of sweat covered their bodies. They lay there for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. They didn't know how much time had passed when they could finally breathe normally again. L leaned up on his elbows and gazed down at his lover. The sight that met his eyes was perhaps the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Matsuda lay limp beneath him, his body spread out and hot. The ivory skin on his face 'sparkled' with tiny sweat beads that seemed to make his skin glisten with beauty. His eyes were lightly closed and his mouth hung open in a perfect 'o' as he still gasped slightly. He looked so peaceful...so beautiful.

"Matsuda." L said, "Look at me."

Matsuda peeped his eyes open and turn his head up to look into his lover's eyes. L leaned down and delicately kissed his pink lips. Matsuda reached a hand up and gently cradled L's cheek. With the other hand, he intertwined his fingers in L's sweat-soaked hair. When L drew away, their eyes locked and they shared a passionate gaze.

"I love you so much." Matsuda whispered, "I'll never leave you, L."

L smiled and stroked a few strands of stray hair away from Matsuda's face.

"It's Lawliet." he said. Matsuda was confused.

"Huh?" he asked. L smiled weakly,

"My real name is Lawliet." Matsuda was overjoyed; the fact that he would reveal his real name meant that he really truly trusted Matsuda.

"I love you, Matsuda." L murmured.

"I love you too, Lawliet."

Later on, they cleaned up a bit and slipped underneath the cool, crisp sheets and fell blissfully asleep, cuddled lovingly in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: GAHHHH yes I know the ending was COMPLETELY cliché and in like every one of my fanfics but I couldn't help myself! Reviews would make me a very happy person! ^_^**


End file.
